M jak mdłości
Tori: Elo, elo! Rapowała, dziwnie krocząc. Tori: 'Co tam? Bo u mnie spo.. '''Bucky: '''Co ci odwala!? ''Z dziwnym wyrazem spoglądał się na nią. '''Tori: Chciałam być bardziej młodzieżowa co nie? Bucky: I myślisz, że jak wyszło? Tori: Świetnie! Bucky: 'To supcio.. mi też się podobało. ''Wystawił z trudem kciuka w górę. 'Tori: '''No ale do rzeczy. Witam was widzowie w kolejny odcinku! Zaszalejemy i nie będzie wprowadzenia yoł! ''Skrzyżowała ręce szpanując ruchem. '''Bucky: '''Dla twojego dobra doradzam ci. '''Tori: '''A masz show? '''Bucky: '''Nie... '''Tori: A masz bogatego wujka? Bucky: '''Nie... '''Tori: A masz pracę? Bucky: '''Tak! '''Tori: A bo od dzisiaj nie! Wystawiła język i uciekła. Bucky: 'Zgrywa się. ''Spokojnie czekał. '''Bucky: Na pewno.. Zdenerwowanie zaczął przytupywać. Bucky: '''NIE WYWALAJ MNIE! Pobiegł prosto za nią, a kamera powoli się oddalała pokazując czołówkę. '''Intro Pomysł oraz muzyka: Intro z Totalnej Porażki, Wersja Angielska ♪Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doin' fine♪ Kamera sunie poprzez główną aleję gdzie znajdują się studia z których wyskakują tła księżyca, zaczarowanej krainy oraz czarno-białej metropolii. '' '♪You guys are on my mind.♪''' Wbija się sunąc na szczyt wysokiej wieży, gdzie na jej szczycie znajduje się Ellen oraz Silvi szarpiące się między sobą. Silvi zostaje przez nią gwałtownie zepchnięte spadając w dół. '' '♪You asked me what I wanted to be♪''' Na dole Marcus chytrze chce wrzucić do środka ogień w ramach zemsty kiedy nagle dziewczyna ląduje na nim. Przez moment zaczynają się między sobą szarpać. Joqline spogląda się przez dłuższą chwilę kibicując dziewczynie dopóki nie obrywa butem. ♪And now I think the answer is plain to see♪ Kamera sunie przez jedno studio gdzie Ari dzierżąc zielony miecz świetlny walczy z Nikitą a ich chłopacy czyli Richard oraz John udają, że się szarpią między sobą. Dziewczyny nagle rzucają się na ich dwójkę. '' '♪I wanna be famous.♪''' Kamera sunie na kolejny plan, gdzie odziana w przepiękną suknię wywołuje swojego księcia. Przed nią z różą w dłoni oraz ochrowym szalem pojawie się Vince oraz Lorenzo. Po zażartej wspinaczce Pamela odrzuca całując zdjęcie swojej prawdziwej miłości - Justina Russo. '' '♪I wanna live close to the sun,♪''' Kamer sunie przez kolejny plan, gdzie Noel goni Rufusa uciekającego z jego rzeczami. Nieoczekiwanie przed nimi wyskakuje potwór. Obojętnie mu się przyglądają dopóki nie zdejmuje maski okazując się by Yukiyo. Wyciąga nóż zaczynając ich gonić. ♪Go pack your bags, 'cause I've already won,♪ W trójkę wybiegają z studia wpadając prosto na Rouse. Ta z radością powstrzymuje w jej mniemaniu kosmitę wystrzeliwując kilka pocisków. Trafia tylko jednym. ♪I'll get there one day.♪ '' Na drodze głównej przechadza się właśnie Georgia żądająca wyjaśnień od Dereka stanowczo odmawiającego jej podania powodów. Oboje nagle obrywają pociskami nietrafionymi przez Rouse zostając pokryci farbą. '' ♪Cause, I wanna be famous!♪ Widok przenosi się na kuchnię gdzie Hernando przygotowuje ich dzisiejszą zupę. Po spróbowaniu krzywi się spluwając wszystko z powrotem i jak gdyby nic miesza dalej. '' '♪Na na na na na na na na♪''' Widok powraca do przyczepy, gdzie Cassie opatruje Joqline po tym jak dostała butem. Otwierają się drzwi, gdzie wchodzą pobici Silvi oraz Marcus. Szybko jednak całą czwórką opuszczają miejsce. '' '♪Na na na na na na na na♪''' Davis na siłę próbuje nie wypuścić rywali zza drzwi. Zostaje jednak przygnieciony. Przez nie. Wkurzony drze się na nich. Sama Nikita nie chcąc go słuchać ogłusza go zarzucając nim na ramię. ♪I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous♪ '' Wszyscy zbiegają się na jedną z przygotowanych scen. Johna nagle zatrzymuje Pedro żądający kolejnych wyjaśnień. Ten wzrusza ramionami i wystraszony idzie za nim.'' ♪I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous♪'Całą grupą znajdują się na scenie. Bucky wraz z Tori wymownie się spoglądają otwierając za zapadnię w którą wpadają wszyscy uczestnicy. '♪Whistle♪ ' ''Cała grupa ląduje nieoczekiwanie w dwóch lożach znajdującym się w studio podsumowań. Pośrodku Catalina próbuje ogarnąć sytuację wraz z Billym. Za nimi odpala się nieplanowany do wyświetlenia w tym momencie Plan Totalnej Porażki: Nowi na Planie - Podsumowanie. Szybko jednak przełącza się na zwykłe logo sezonu już z normalnie siedzącymi wszystkimi uczestnikami. '' Przyczepa Stażystów 130px ''Zawodnicy byli w szampańskich nastrojach. Jedynie John wyglądał na nieco przybitego. '''John: '''Ehh.. '''Hernando: '''Ziomek! Co jest! '''John: Nic takiego.. Hernando: Zluzuj! My se imprezujemy a ty zamulasz. John: Niepokoi mnie parę spraw. Hernando: Chodzi ci o to? John: To już kolejna. Hernando: 'Wiesz! ''Objął go i chciał mu coś powiedzieć, ale poczuł coś na plecach. '''Rouse: Powiesz co nie trzeba a przeszyję cię laserem! Hernando: '''Wooo.. luuz! '''Rouse: '''Niee! ''Odpaliła i dosłownie przez ciało przebił się laser. '' '''Rouse: Hę? Dziewczyna była zaskoczona. Rouse: Zepsuł się? Kilka razy uderzyła w niego. Hernando: E no poświeć na parkiet lala i dancujemy! Derek: Ellen.. Chwycił ją by się odwróciła. Ta jednak strzeliła mu w twarz z bata. Ellen: Nein! Odwróciła się, ale od razu wypaliła buraka. Ellen: 'Nein.. nicht chciałam ciebie. Chodziło o er! ''Wskazała na dansującego rapera. Rouse była cała zielona oglądając go. '''Derek: Opanuj się.. Spuścił zawiedziony głowę. Derek (W pokoju zwierzeń): Miło się z nią gada, acz wrażenie mam iż łatwo się prowokuje no i trochę maniakalnie podchodzi do wychowania. W końcu jesteśmy nastolatkami. Ellen (W pokoju zwierzeń): Bez dyscyplina ist chaos, jawohl!? Przyczepa Aktorów 130px W tej drużynie było wyjątkowo cicho. Każdy był zajęty swoimi sprawami. Joqline: Wiesz trochę to dziwne. Silvi: Hmm? Joqline: '''Nikt tak się nie odzywa.. '''Silvi: Pewnie się nas boją. Joqline: '''Jesteśmy aż tak przerażające? '''Silvi: Czemu nie. Wzruszyła ramionami. '' '''Joqline:' A powiedz.. Silvi zrobiła minę jakby miała już dość. Silvi (W pokoju zwierzeń): '''Ona tylko by marudziła, narzekała i wszystko.. normalnie bym ją chętnie wywaliła... ratuje ją tylko to, że jest żałosna i łatwa do pokonania. A ta pani nie chce silnych rywali w finale. '''Rufus: Tak więc? Z przerażeniem pytał się dziewczyny. Rufus:' '''Co robisz? '''Yukiyo: '''Pytasz się mnie? ''Powolnie się odsłaniała z przerażającą miną. Rufus: 'Ta..ta..tak. '''Yukiyo: '''Bawię się.. ''Pokazała mu lalkę. '''Yukiyo: Chcesz się pobawić? Przekręciła głowę wybałuszając oczy, które nie miały żadnego wyrazu. Chłopak cały drząl. Rufus: 'To wygląda.. jak Pedro. '''Yukiyo: '''Pewnie.. ''Przebiła na wylot miejsce gdzie jest serce. 'Yukiyo: '''Chcę by cierpiał. ''Zaczęła się coraz głośniej śmiać. Chłopak zaczął się rzucać popuszczając w gacie. Wyskoczył z tego przerażenie przez okno. Plac przed przyczepami 130px 130px Wyskakujący Rufus walnął prosto w ławkę stojącą obok. Drzwi się otworzyły i za nim wyszły dziewczyny. 'Joqline: '''Jak to się stało? ''Natychmiast zaczęła mu pomagać. '''Rufus: Czuję przerażenie.. Był cały spanikowany. Joqline: '''Ale dlaczego? '''Yukiyo: Witaj... Położyła jej ręke na ramieniu i zamarła. Yukiyo: 'Chcesz dołączyć? ''Panicznie zaczęła wrzeszczeć aż nagle ściana z przyczepy Stażystów się rozpadła. '' '''Rouse: '''Co jest!? '''Hernando: '''Woła mnie do siebie lala! ''Walnęła mu w twarz. '' '''Rouse: '''Zamilknij alienie! ''Zaczęła go dusić chwytem zapaśniczym. 'Ellen: '''Wracać! Hier! ''Wkurzona na oścież walnęła drzwiami rozwalając je. '''Derek: Ludzie.. Wyszedł za nią przerażony całą sytuacją. W tym momencie podjechała Tori. Tori: 'Witajcie. ''Przekręciła głową ignorując ich zachowanie. '''Tori: '''Znowu wam odwala? '''Derek: Normalność? Tori: Za to jaka barwna! Umiem dobrać zawodników. Powiedziała z dumą. Tori: 'Zawodnicy dzisiaj będzie kolejny film! ''Z przymrużeniem oka si przyglądali. 'Tori: '''Pełen dramatu i historii.. ''Doszło do chwili napięcia i zbliżenia na znudzone twarze zawodników. '''Tori: No co wy? Nie ogarniacie? Derek: Niezbyt? Tori: Wow... jak ten nie ogarnia to oznacz. Dramatyczna muzyczka. Tori: '''Katastrofę! Wybuch emocji! Dzisiaj czas na opery mydlane! '''Joqline: '''To przypomina te tanie seriale.. uwielbiam romanse miłosne! '''Rufus: '''Proszę nie.. '''Rufus (W pokoju zwierzeń): Samo wyzwanie o miłości przyprawiło o rzyg.. potem dosłownie myślałem że ten randkowicz mi je wyrwie. I chyba serce mi drży.. ze strachu! Rouse (W pokoju zwierzeń): 'Czy ja drżę? Ja drżę? A nie... to reakcja na tego.. kosmitę! Jestem zarażona! Albo.. mój umysł płata mi figle! ''Rouse była przerażona słysząc te słowa. 'Hernando: '''No elo lala! '''Rouse: '''Przestań.. ''Zrobiło się jej blado. 'John: '''Hem? Nic ci nie jest? ''Próbował pomóc jej wstać. '''Tori: Cudownie! Nie możecie się doczekać! Więc o to zadanie. Lubię seriale i ostatnio nie wyszło. Więc zamiast beznadziejnych romansideł stworzycie dla mnie inscenizację dramatu! Cieszycie się! Yukiyo: Morderca! Była cała podekscytowana. Tori: 'Cieszy mnie ten zachwyt więc wsiadać do wózka i jedziemy! ''Zawodnicy wsiedli do przyczepionego powozu. po czym odjechali z prowadzącą na dzisiejszy plan. Plan Oper Mydlanych 130px 130px Zawodnicy zostali przywiezieni prosto pod plan, imitujący nowobogacką willę prosto z Karaibów. Przepiękne lazurowe morze, jak i żywe palmy. Sam wygląd makiety wzbudzał podziw. Wszyscy ruszyli prosto na nie. 'Silvi: '''Cudowne! ''Dostała błysk w oku. 'John: '''Zarąbiste jednym słowem. ''Zaczął się rozczulać. '''John: '''Ile razy byliśmy w takim z wizytą. '''Derek: Razem z Pedro? John: ' Dokładnie. ''Nagle zmienił ton i jakby spoważniał. 'John: '''Nie twój interes! Derek: Spokojnie. Grzecznie pytam. '''John (W pokoju zwierzeń): '''Jeszcze trochę i bym sypnął. Muszę trzymać nerwy na wodzy. ''Nagle został zaciągnięty na bok. '''Derek: A nie było okazji. Wiesz czemu Pedro odpadł prawda? John: '''Hmm? '''Derek: '''Wykiwała go znowu. Kojarzysz tą akcję Marcusa? '''John: '''Zaraz.. no faktycznie nie widziałem go. '''Derek: '''Właśnie. '''John: Skąd to wiesz? Derek: To oczywiste. Ona jest rodziną. Nie daleko pada jabłko od jabłoni. A każda pomoc się przyda. Zadowolony poszedł do reszty i John dołączył do nich. Ellen: '''Und was? '''Derek: Git. Oboje się uśmiechnęli, co wzbudziło niepokój Silvi. Tori: 'Ciiiiiisza! ''Wyskoczyła sama jako jedna z pierwszych. 'Tori: '''Tutaj odbędzie się nasze wspaniałe przestawienie. Tu i nie tylko. ''Machnęła ręką dając znak. Bucky włączył maszynerię i plan zaczął się obracać. 'Tori: '''Do wyboru są dwie scenerie ta i plażowa. ''Ta która właśnie się ukazała była imitacją salonu gdzie ściany przyozdabiały złote ozdoby na marmurze. meble wykonane z hebanu o bordowo-czerwonych odcieniach. Szklany stół z dokumentami, filiżankami kawy i kluczami do samochodu. Całość wieńczyły paprocie osadzone w donicach jak i zabytkowe kopie mebli. '''Tori: Nieżle co nie? Dodała z dumą. Ellen (W pokoju zwierzeń): 'Weil ich wygram, sprawię taki luksus. '''Rufus (W pokoju zwierzeń): '''Tak to chciałbym mieszkać! '''Silvi (W pokoju zwierzeń): '''To mnie upewnia, że na pewno ja wygram. Tori: Więc drużyny zdecydujecie kto co bierze. Stażyści. ''Wskazała na nich. '''Tori: '''Wygraliście poprzednio więc macie prawo wyboru. '''Derek: '''To co drużyna? '''John: Pewnie, że pomieszczenie. Rouse: '''Zgadzam się! '''Ellen: '''Ja! '''Derek: '''Zdecydowane. '''Tori: Uroczo! Drużyna Aktorów posmutniała. Tori: 'Więc zadanie prosto. Na tych scenach macie stworzyć dzieło które mnie zachwyci. I liczę na lepszy rezultat niż randki. '''Ellen: '''Das ist trochę leniwe. '''Tori: '''A co!? ''Spojrzała na nią wkurzona. 'Tori: '''Moje show i mogę powtarzać takie zadanie jak długo chcem! '''Bucky (W pokoju zwierzeń): '''Rozumie.. naprawdę nie miała pomysłu na wyzwanie drużynowe. '''Tori: '''Więc... do roboty nędzni zawodnicy! ''Rozproszyła obie grupy prosto na plany. '''Tori: A właśnie! Scenki mają być nie dłuższe niż dziesięć minut. Zwycięzcy będą mieli przewagę w drugim zadaniu! Tyle samo czasu macie na przygotowania! Zawodnicy ledwo co usłyszeli jej słowa. Zajęci byli wirami dyskusji o ich przedstawieniach. Przygotowania 130px Obie drużyny zabrały się do swoich prac na swoich dwóch odrębnych planach. Rufus: O czym wgl są te telenowele? Silvi: 'Majaczenie? ''Wystawiła palec. '''Silvi: Nudzenie.. Wystawiła kolejny. Silvi: Paplanina.. Wystawiła kolejny. Silvi: 'Żałosna fabuła.. '''Joqline: '''Ale ja je uwielbiam. ''Ze smutkiem spoglądała na Silvi. '''Joqline(W pokoju zwierzeń): '''Czemu ich nie lubi? '''Silvi (W pokoju zwierzeń): '''Kurczę.. jakbym już występowała. '''Yukiyo: Zróbmy to.. Nagle z jej klatki piersiowej wyskoczył nóż i trysnęła krew. Yukiyo: 'Koszmar! ''Joqline i Rufus momentalnie zemdleli. 'Silvi: '''Hmm.. ''Jedyna się nie wystraszyła. '''Silvi: Dobry pomysł. Zanotuję to. Yukiyo: Haha! Wyciągnęła nóż jak gdyby nic i zaczęła nim kuć nieprzytomnych. Yukiyo: 'Oni tak słodko leżą.. ''Zaczęła kiwać na boki. '''Yukiyo: Mała dziewczynka w domku była. Cała zakrwawiona, języka pozbawiona. Damulka z lekkim przerażeniem się przysłuchiwała i notowała. '' '''Silvi (W pokoju zwierzeń): '''Sam fakt, że mamy kiepską scenerię nie przeszkodzi mi. Tak.. zostali sami beznadziejni z jedną osobą nienormalną. Chyba trzeba nienormalna się pozbyć. 130px ''W tym samym czasie Stażyści również przygotowywali się do występu. Derek: Hmmm.. Pukał w tackę zastanawiając się. John: '''To rozprasza! '''Derek: Rytmiczne dźwięki pomagają się skupić. John: Ale mnie to drażni! Derek: 'Nie będę. '''Ellen: '''Ich habe Ideea! ''Wystawiła się chcąc wyeksponować piękno. '''Ellen: Internat! Derek: Chodzi ci o tą szkołę gdzie odsyłają nieposłusznych? Ellen: 'Nein, ale das ist racja. ''Stanęła dumnie pokazując. '''Ellen: Kryminalny serial z nutą melodramatu rodem z opery! Derek: Czy ja wiem czy chodzi o kryminał. Przejrzał rekwizyty. '' '''Derek: '''To będzie za wyszukane jak dla niej. '''Rouse:' Wiem co będzie dobre! Zaczęła ściskać głowę Hernando. Rouse: '''Wysadzimy jego głowę i powiemy, że to kosmita. '''Hernando: Ale exxxtra.. Było mu dobrze, ale dziewczyna nacisnęła bardziej aż słychać było pękanie czaszki. '' '''John: '''Więc... ja się nie znam na operze, ale kryminał to może. ''Zatarł ręce. Derek: 'No połączymy jakoś oba pomysły. ''Dodał z uśmiechem i zaczęła się dyskusja między całą trójką. Inscenizacja Aktorów 130px Zadowolona Tori siedziała wraz z Buckym. '''Tori: Gotowi!? Rufus: 'Tak! ''Odkrzyknął jej. 'Tori: 'Świetnie, zaczynajcie. Wzięła do rąk notatnik i zaczęła po cichu coś mówić do Bucky'ego. W ozdobny salonie siedział Rufus. 'Yukiyo: '''Co mam począć! ''Nerwowo spoglądał na dokument. 'Silvi: '''Właśnie! Niewolnico! ''Wpada cała brudna Yukiyo. 'Yukiyo: '''Tak mój oprawco! '''Silvi: '''Czemu nie żebrzesz! '''Yukiyo: 'Żebrałam. Przystroiła smutną miną. '''Yukiyo: '''Jestem wyrzutkiem. '''Silvi: Chcesz wrócić na śmietnisko durna dziewczyno! Yukiyo: 'Nie! ''Padła na kolana. '' '''Yukiyo: '''Daj mi szansę! ''Nagle otwierają się drzwi i z rezydencji wychodzi dziewczyna. 'Joqline: '''Ciotko! Co to za hałasy? '''Silvi: '''Oh moja siostrzenica. ''Podbiegła do niej i zaczęła się tulić. '''Joqline: A co ta zawszona gnida tu robi!? Silvi: Przygarnęłam ją ze śmietniska. Niech nie, jaką ma rolę. Obie zatarły nosa. Silvi: 'Niewolnika losu. ''Obie zaczęły się śmiać. Yukiyo leżała smutno na ziemi. 'Yukiyo: '''Chciałam zmienić życie i zaufałam. Nieodpowiednim ludziom. A teraz.. jestem ich marionetką. ''Zaczęła udawać, że płacze. Tori aż była wzruszona. 'Tori: '''Owww.. ''Złapała Bucky'ego za koszulę. '''Tori: '''To takie dramatyczne! '''Bucky: '''Oglądaj. Oni chyba nie skończyli. '''Rufus: Ale ją kocham! Przytulił ją. Obojgu zrobiło się niedobrze. Joqline: Ciotko to mi się nie podoba! Wkurzona tupnęła nogą. Silvi: 'Tak moja siostrzenico. ''Pogłaskała ją. '''Rufus: Dlaczego nie mogę jej kochać! Dlaczego! Silvi: Chcesz zadać się z niszą społeczną! Joqline: 'I ja nic dla ciebie nie znaczę! ''Stanęła obok niego robiąc maślane oczka. '''Rufus: Zrozum! Odepchnął dziewczynę na piasek. Rufus: '''Jesteś dla mnie pustą dziewczyną, bez głębi! '''Joqline: '''Zaręczyny naszych rodzin są wpisane w prawo. '''Rufus: Nie ubezwłasnowolnisz mnie. Joqline: 'Zobaczymy! ''Pstryknęła i ciotka pomogła jej wstać. '''Silvi: '''Odczekasz to i będziesz jej mężem. Dopilnuję tego! '''Rufus: Możecie sobie tak mówić. Silvi: I będziemy! Nie będziesz zadzierał z naszą rodzina. Joqline: Właśnie! Machnęła ręką po czym z godnością odeszła. Ciotka pobiegła za nią a Rufus uniósł jej głowę. Rufus: 'W porządku? '''Yukiyo: '''Będzie... ''Nagle jej mina zmieniła się na psychodeliczną. '''Yukiyo: Jeśli się pobawimy... Jego serce zamarło, jednak nie była to gra. Tori: Brawo! Klaskała z całych sił. Tori: To jak teatr na żywo! Brawo! Uwielbiam opery mydlane i to z takim wyczuciem dramatyzmu i zwrotu akcji. Klepnęła Bucky'ego. Tori: '''Powiedz jakąś opinię! '''Bucky: Ee.. jakoś przeszło. Tori: Nie doceniasz sztuki! Przełączaj już na drugą. Zrobił co wykonał i sceneria zaczęła się przemieszczać. Inscenizacja Stażystów 130px W końcu się przekręciła. '' '''Rouse: '''Leżę.. ''Rzeczywiście leżała. Rouse: 'Myślę.. ''Rzeczywiście myślałam. 'Rouse: '''Umieram! ''Westchnęła smutno aż nagle wpadła Ellen przebrana za pielęgniarkę. '''Ellen: '''Du paniczko! '''Rouse: '''Kim ty jesteś? '''Ellen: Twoją lekarką. Wymownie spojrzała w kamerę. Ellen: '''Ella! '''Tori: Odhacz brak oryginalności imion.. Bucky: Się rozumiem. Lekko się zestresowali, ale grali dalej. Rouse: '''Powtórz kimże jesteś! '''Ellen: Czyżbyś mnie nie pamiętała? Ukłoniła się chwytając za jej dłoń. '' '''Rouse:' Od dawna nic nie pamiętam.. Zrobiła się dziwnie czerwona. Ellen: 'O nie! ''Spanikowana zasłoniła usta rękoma. '''Ellen: '''Ty masz.. ''Nagle drzwi gwałtownie się otworzyły i wszedł. '' '''Derek: Malarię! Rouse: Nie! Ellen: 'Możliwe!? '''Derek: '''Tak.. ''Nagle ponownie drzwi się otworzyły. 'John: '''Tu jesteś wyrodna matko! ''Wkurzony spojrzał na nią. '''John: '''Jak można było odesłać mnei do internatu. '''Derek: Zachowaj spokój. John: Czemu! ta kreatura skazała mnie na męki! Derek: 'Ona umiera! '''Ellen: '''Pani była gut mutter. '''John: '''Nic nie wiecie! ''Panicznie wyciągnął pistolet i zrzucił wszystko z stolika. 'John: '''Ja... ''Nagle padł wystrzał. Wchodzi Hernando. '''Hernando: Misja.. wykonana! Nagle zpadła kurtyna i się ściemniło. Tori: 'To nie była opera mydlana! '''Bucky: 'Żartujesz! To było ciekawsze! 'Tori: '''Nie! Brakowało mi wrednej ciotki! '''Bucky: '''Nie znasz się. ''Pstryknęła mu złośliwie w nos. '' '''Tori: '''Poczekajcie chwilę, musimy się naradzić. ''Obie ekipy zebrały się w jedno miejsce. Po występach, ocena 130px130px Po krótkiej naradzie nadszedł czas na oceny. '''Tori: Więc! Odkaszlnęła. Tori: Moim skromnym zdaniem. Zerknęła na kartkę z ocenami. Tori: Poszło wam nie najgorzej. John: '''Jakoś to było. '''Rufus: '''Okropnie mdląco.. '''Joqline: Fajno! Tori: '''Shut up idioci! Zawodnicy zamilknęli. '''Tori: Więc po podsumowaniu poszło lepiej Aktorom! Cała drużyna wpadła w radość. John: '''Jak to? '''Tori: To miała być opera mydlana i zabrakło złej siostry! Rufus: Powiedz jaką mamy przewagę! Powiedział to z radością. Tori: A przewage w next zadaniu. Wiecie, rozmyślałam się. Wrednie się zaśmiała. Tori: Ale w małą nagrodę dostaniecie to! Bucky dał im koszyk. Tori: Sto dziewięćdziesiąt sezonów Rodzinki Caprio! Mojego kochanego serialu. Rufus nie wytrzymał i zwymiotował na nagrodę. Tori: '''Fuj.. pozbierajcie się i ruszamy na zadanie. '''Joqline: '''Jak mogłeś!? '''Rufus: Mdli mnie już o tego.. Ponownie zwymiotował. Joqline (W pokoju zwierzeń): 'Taka wspaniała nagroda zmarnowana. ''Jak wspomniała, chwilę zajęła ogarnięcie zawodników, po czym zostali załadowani ponownie na doczepkę i pojechali na drugie wyzwanie. Plac z basenem 130px130px Zawodnicy przybyli na zwykły basen, znajdujący się w okolicy planu. 'Tori: '''Czas na drugie nieco bardziej rozbudowane zadanko! ''Dodała z uśmiechem. 'Tori: '''Otóż kocham Słoneczny Patrol i nie mogłam wytrzymać by nie umieścić takiego serialu tutaj! ''Wskazała na skocznie z basenem. '''Tori: I to będzie zadanie. Pokazała na Bucky'ego. Tori: Jedna osoba będzie ratownikiem. Będzie miała za zadanie przebiegnąć szybko do drabinki. Wskazała na górę drabinki. Tori: Na jej szczycie będzie jeden oprawca z przeciwnej drużyny i ofiara też z przeciwnej. Ratownik będzie musiał ocalić swoja ofiarę która będzie ze swojej drużyny. Innymi słowy, jak wejdzie wskakuje za nią. Wskazała na basen. Tori: W basenie są zapewnione przeze mnie atrakcje! Bucky wlewał piranie do niego. Tori: '''osoby które szybciej wydostaną się na brzeg wygrywają wyzwanie. '''Derek: '''wow.. Takie proste a jednak. '''Joqline: Emm.. to? Silvi: Ja będę ratownikiem. Poklepała Rufusa. Silvi: 'I mamy ofiarę. '''Rufus: '''Ja... ja.. '''Yukiyo: '''A ja będę oprawcą! ''Wyciągnęła nóż z skarpety i zaczęła go oblizywać. '''Yukiyo: To urocze co nie? Rufus (W pokoju zwierzeń): '''Nie....... ja nie chcę..... '''Derek: od nas John albo Rouse nada się na ratownika. John: '''Ja!? '''Derek: '''Jesteście najsprawniejsi fizycznie. '''John: '''Trudno zaprzeczyć. '''Derek: ja mogę być oprawcą a Rouse będzie ofiarą. łatwo pójdzie bo szybciej się wydostaniecie. Ellen: 'Jawohl! Dobry pomysł! '''Derek: '''Dziękuję. ''Uśmiechnął się do niej. 'Tori: '''Okej! Wybraliście składy, więc na miejsca! Reszta zajmijcie miejsca. ''Zawodnicy rozproszyli się na wszystkie strony. John oraz Silvi zajęli pozycje startowe. Rufus jako ofiara oraz Rouse zostali związani i usadzeni na skoczni. Oprawcy stanęli obok swych ofiar gotowi by je zrzucić. 'Yukiyo: '''Będę dziś twoim katem! ''Spoglądała na Rouse. '''Rouse: '''Nie będę się bała wynaturzonej kosmitki! '''Rufus: A ja mam dobrego kata.. Odetchnął z ulgą. Derek: 'Raczej tak. ''Powiedział to z chytrym uśmieszkiem. '''Tori: Dobra na mój znak. Wzięła gwizdek. Tori: 'Zaczniecie biec. '''John: '''Spoko! '''SIlvi: '''Pewnie! ''Wymienili się rywalizującymi spojrzeniami i rozciągnęli się po czym zajęli pozycje gotowi do wybiegnięcia. '''Tori: Na miejsca! Wypięli się. Tori: 'Gotowi! ''Rozluźnili szyk. 'Tori: '''I biegnijcie! ''Wybiegli pędem. Obu dobrze szło, a inni zaczęli im kibicować. '''John: Dajesz radę? Silvi: Nie tylko.. Uderzyła go odrzucając na bok. Silvi: 'Orientacji! ''Zaśmiała się i biegła dalej. 'John (W pokoju zwierzeń): '''Ona jest irytująca! Chce sobie ze mnie wroga zrobić? Proszę. Jeśli to prawda co słyszałem ,to odpłacę się za ciebie Pedro! z zdwojoną siłą! ''Otrząsnął się i biegł dalej. Dziewczyna zaczęła się wspinać. 'Yukiyo: '''No to.. ''Spojrzała się na niego i wrzuciła chłopaka do wody. '''Derek: '''Ej! '''Yukiyo: Nie mogłam wytrzymać. Derek: 'Nie mogę być w tyle! '''Rufus: '''Bądź! ''Zrzucił go prosto w dół. '''Silvi: Widzę cierpią.. Nagle poczuła dotyk. Silvi: '''Co jest? '''John: Niespodzianka! Dogonił ją i pociągnął. Straciła równowagę i spadła kilka szczebli niżej. Sam zaczął gnać. Silvi (W pokoju zwierzeń): 'Chyba go nie doceniłam. ''Wspiął się jako pierwszy. '''John: '''Odsuń sie. '''Derek: Powodzenia! Wziął wdech i wskoczył . Za nim właśnie weszła Silvi. Yukiyo: Mrooook.. Spoglądała w dół na piranie gryzące zawodników. Silvi: 'Można!? ''Nagle ja wepchnęła w dół i spadła na deskę. '''Yukiyo (W pokoj zwierzeń): Horrror wszędzie horror! John: 'Rouse.. ''Podpłynął do niej. Na skórze miał mnóstwo nabitych zębów. 'Rouse: '''Rozwiąż mnie! ''Szarpała się niemiłosiernie. 'Rouse: '''Kosmici.. '''John: '''Nie wierć.. ''Nagle walnęła w w dyńkę. 'Ellen: '''Nein.. ''Spojrzała na bok widząc jak Hernando snuje w jej stronę amory. Nagle dostałą ognia w oczach i naprężyła bata na niego. 'Hernando (W pokoju zwierzeń): '''Ja tylko dopingowałem! '''Silvi: '''Tu jesteś.. ''Nie przejmowała się gryzącymi piraniami. 'Rufus: '''Zabierz mnie! '''Silvi: '''Przestań! ''Chwyciła go niechętnie. '''Rufus: Dzięki.. Silvi: 'Wisisz mi przysługę. ''Zaczęła płynąć z nim do skraju. Wyrzuciła go na brzeg. 'Rufus: '''Udało się? ''Sama po chwili wyszła. 'Silvi: '''Ta.. ''Spojrzała się na Johna, który wciąż walczył z szargającą się Rouse. '''Tori: I Aktorzy przełamują złą passę i wygrywają! Zapanowała radość. Tori: A wy... Ellen: NEEEEEIN! DAS IST DAINE WINA! Wkurzona zwinęła go w kłębek i wrzuciła do basenu. zewsząd rzuciły się piranie na chłopaka. Tori: 'Ta.. odświeżcie się i rozejdźcie. Widzimy się na ceremonii! ''Wsiadła do wózka i odjechała z Buckym. Po zadaniu, niedaleko basenu 130px130px Zawiedzeni zawodnicy rozeszli się. Derek nagle postanowił wykonać ruch. 'Derek: '''Poczekaj Silvi. ''Zatrzymał dziewczynę, jak i Joqline która się zaciekawiła. '''Silvi: '''Czyżbyś coś chciał? '''Derek: Powiedzmy iż mam poczucie sprawiedliwości. Silvi: 'Czyżby? ''Powiedziała zaintrygowana. '''Joqline: O co mu chodzi? Derek: 'Nie mu tylko mam imię po pierwsze, a po drugie ona cię po prostu oszukuje. '''Joqline: '''Kolejny kłamca.. ''Zaśmiała się i zarazem zawiodła. '''Derek: Czyżby? Yukiyo? Potwierdzisz? Yukiyo: Sojusz by wywalić Pedra? Pewno! Mieli działać razem ale go zdradziła. Joqline: 'CO! ''Jakoś nie mogła uwierzyć. '''Derek: I ciekawa historia. Niby rodzina ale nie do końca. Silvi: 'Przymknij się.. ''Wkurzona zaciskała pięści. '''Derek: Zainicjowała sojusz który sama zerwała. Poza tym sabotowała działania drużyni swojej i nie tylko. Wzruszył ramionami. Derek: '''Czy nie mówię prawdy? '''Silvi: '''Ty parszywcu... '''Joqline: Więc to prawda.. co mówią? Derek: 'Cassie prosiła mnie bym cię przekonał i ujawnił prawdę. Musiałem się tym trochę zająć i działać po omacku. Co? Nie dostrzegłaś zagrożenia? '''Silvi: '''Dostrzegłam padalcu. ''Gustownie się wygięła. 'Silvi: '''Przynajmniej nie muszę udawać słodkiej idiotki. ''Machnęła włosami. Francuzce zbierało się na łzy. '''Joqline: Jak.. ja.. nie.. Z płaczem pobiegła do swojej przyczepy. Silvi: 'Zadowolony nerdzie? '''Derek: '''Szczerze? Zwyciężyłaś bitwę. ''Dumni uniósł rękę udając, że podnosi miecz. '''Derek: Ale ja wygrywam wojnę. Silvi: 'Dopiero poznasz urok wojny. ''Złowieszczo zmrużyła oczy i udała się do przyczepy. Chłopak udał się na ceremonię eliminacji. '''Silvi (W pokoju zwierzeń): Widzę, że muszę dać pokaz mojej władzy nad grą. Mhahahahah! Ceremonia 130px 130px Tori: 'Jesteście nudni.. dobrze, że po tym nie ma drużyn. ''Odetchnęła z ulgą. '''Derek: '''Ja się cieszę. '''Ellen: '''Du ładnie ją załatwiłeś. '''Derek: '''Dzięki. Z twoją pomocą mi wyszło. Potrafisz być stanowcza. '''Ellen: Was das było!? Wrogo spojrzała się, on lekko się wycofał. Tori: 'Tak czy siak ceremonia! Zobaczmy więc. ''Wzięła do rąk kartę z głosami. 'Tori: '''Woow.. ładnie. Jedyną bezpieczną osobą jest Ellen. ''Rzuciła jej paczkę. 'Tori: '''Next safe to Derek. ''Rzuca mu paczkę. 'Derek: '''Hura! ''Złapał swoją paczkę. 'Tori: '''Również nietykalny jest John! ''Rzuca i mu paczkę. '''Tori: A ostatnią paczkę otrzymuje... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Rufus: Zaczekaj! Wpadł nagle na ceremonię. Tori: 'Ej no! Co to ma być! '''Rufus: '''Yukiyo uciekła... '''Ellen: '''Du rennt kilka metrów. ''Rozczarowanie przekręcała głową. '''Tori: Jak to nawiała!?!? Rufus: 'Zostawiła kartkę twierdząc, że szuka swojego sadysty? '''Tori: '''Pokaż to.. ''Podeszła i wyrwała mu kartkę. Przeczytała. '''Rufus: '''Chodziło jej chyba o Pedro. '''Tori: Wzzuu.. Głęboko oddychała. Rouse: T'o z nas nikt nie odpada. ''Z niesmakiem spojrzała na Johna i Hernando. '''Hernando: Gapisz się na mnie. Raperek lubi.. Nagle oberwał w twarz. Tori: 'Tak kochani! ''Wyszczerzyła nieszczery uśmiech. 'Tori: '''Zostajecie.. wracać lepiej! Retrospekcja 130px ''Gdy Aktorzy trafili do siebie miała nastąpić niespodziewana akcja, jeszcze zanim rozpoczęła sie eliminacja. '''Silvi: '''Zrozumiałeś? '''Rufus: Pewno! Nagle drzwi otwiera Yukiyo. Yukiyo: 'Cza na koszmarki! '''Rufus: '''Yukiyo! ''Rzucił się na nią z słodką miną. '''Rufus: Wiesz, że cię kocham! Yukiyo: Co!? Rufus: 'Jesteś uroczo różowa. ''Słał jej buziaki. '''Rufus: '''Wiem,że kochasz drani takich jak ja! '''Silvi: I ja! Wyskoczyła z sztucznym uśmiechem. Silvi: 'Będziemy psiapsiółkami. ''Przytuliła ją. '''Silvi: '''Nigdy cię nie opuszczę. '''Yukiyo: Ja.. Cała zaczęła drżeć. Yukiyo: Ja.. Dostawała coraz większej histeri. Yukiyo: Nie warto!!!! Dostała ataki i wybiegła. Yukiyo: 'Znikam stąd! ''Zderzyla się przez przypadek z Joqline. Szybko się pozbierała i uciekła dalej. '' '''Joqline: '''Ostrożniej. ''Przyglądała się jak uciekała, ale była zbyt rozgoryczona by trzeźwo myśleć. Wróciła do przyczepy. 'Joqline: '''Co się stało? '''Rufus: '''A nic.. ''Zatarł ręce i wyszedł. 'Silvi: '''Takie tam zamieszanie. '''Joqline: '''Mhm... ''Złowrogo na nią spojrzała. '''Silvi: Spoko spojrzenie. Joqline: Zawiodłaś mnie! Rzuciła się na łóżko i przestała się odzywać. Kategoria:Plan Totalnej Porażki: Nowi na Planie - Odcinki